Your Eyes
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: "Berjanjilah jika aku mengatakan ini kau tidak membenciku dan kita tetaplah EunHae couple yang selalu bersama."  EunHae! YAOI! Boy X Boy! RnR?


TITLE:;: Your Eyes (I Wanna Love You)

PAIRING:;: EunHae, HaeHyuk, HaeEun, HyukHae (apapun yg pasti Eunhyuk & Donghae)

GENRE:;: Fluff, Romace

RATING:;: T (aman... hanya dg perasaan^^)

AUTHOR:;: Cherry Chibiw

A/N:;: Mengingat Hyukppa yg begitu cinta pada Haeppa tp Haeppa cm nganggep mereka sahabat, membuat Cherry sakit :'( Happy reading~w

WARNING:;: This fanfiction is YAOI! Boy X Boy! Don't like? DON'T READ! Alur kecepatan, typo meraja lela, bahasa urakan, gak genah seperti biasa~ And this is just fiction (my own imigination) but i wish they are real couple! w

"Berjanjilah jika aku mengatakan ini kau tidak membenciku dan kita tetaplah EunHae couple yang selalu bersama." Aku memohon padanya sambil menggenggam tangannya yang ada di hadapanku. Kuberi dia tatapan seserius mungkin untuk membalas kedipan polosnya.

Sosok di dedapanku ini... aku tidak mungkin menodainya tapi aku juga tidak tahan untuk mengatakannya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Keraguan menyergapku saat ini, menelan semua percaya diriku saat aku mengatakan ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua saja dengan lelaki di depanku ini. Padahal dulu dengan mudah aku mengatakannya, tapi kenapa sekarang terassa begitu sulit? Apakah waktu yang menyebabkannya? Waktu yang sudah memperdalam perasaanku padanya dan justru mempersulitku untuk jujur. Waktu telah mengikis umur dan menodai cerminku. Sangat egois.

Dia mengangguk perlahan. Dari tatapannya terlihat keingin tahuan dan ketidak tahuan, membuatku semakin hati-hati menggenggam tangannya agar dia tidak merasakan detak jantungku dari sana.

Karena dia adalah porselen yang begitu rapuh, namun sangat indah. Sekali ketukan maka hancurlah dirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hyukjae-a?"

Keringat dingin meluncur dengan mulus dari pelipisku, menambah keteganganku.

Kini waktunya.

Kuatkan dirimu, Lee Hyukjae! Kau sudah berhadapan dengan garis nasib sekarang. Maju atau mati. Yang tersisa kini tinggalah kalimat dariku, yang masih menggantung di ujung lidah. Kalimat yang akan mengisi jarak tipis di antara tubuh kami berdua yang saling berhadapan, entah dengan nafas yang hangat atau dingin.

Kurasakan tangannya dalam genggamanku semakin hangat. Tanganku bertambah dingin. Gugup.

"Gwenchanayo? Kau pucat." Dia melempar tatapan khawatir dari matanya yang indah itu. Tatapan penuh perasaan yang sangat hangat. Tapi aku hanyalah selembar tipis daun kering, aku harus menjaga jaraknya darinya agar tidak terbakar. Namun angin sudah berlalu, membawanya mendekat padaku hingga aku tinggalah abu yang siap diterbangkan oleh arus pesonanya. Aku kering, benar-benar haus akan cinta.

Kutarik ujung bibirku membentuk seulas senyuman. Mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja meski kenyataannya kini aku nyaris mati lupa bernapas melihat dirinya.

"Donghae-a...," aku memanggil namanya selembut mungkin. Selirih mungkin agar dia tidak mendengar getaran dalam intonasiku. Membiarkannya mendengar tanpa merasakan.

"Ne?" dia menyahut dengan suarannya yang tenang. Logat kental yang tak hilang meski oleh ribuan tahun itu membuatnya berhasil melantunkan irama detak jantungku.

Ketakutan mendesak genangan air muncul di mataku. Bayanganku akan akhir peristiwa ini kembali berputar. Aku takut kehilangannya. Aku masih membutuhkan nafasnya di sisiku.

Perlahan kutarik dirinya dalam dekap hangatku. Kurengkuh jiwa polos yang tersembunyi di balik matanya yang menenangkan. Menyesap seluruh aroma tubuhnya, mengisi paru-paruku akan dirinya. Suaraku semakin tercekat.

Apa aku benar-benar siap? Apa aku siap menerima segalanya setelah ini?

Kupikir lebih baik dari pada mati di tengah jalan dan kami terpisah oleh takdir Tuhan. Aku ingin mengubah takdirku sendiri.

Aku menelan salivaku secara kasar. Kuremas bajunya hingga sedikit berkerut. Mulutku sudah terbuka tapi tak ada satu katapun yang meluncur. Seperti sumur yang kering, tak akan mendapatkan airnya sebelum menggali lebih dalam. Aku harus mengatakannya...

"Saranghae, Donghae-a..." ucapku nyaris tak terdengar. Ingin aku menangis bahagia saat semua sesak di dadaku terbang, menguap begitu saja bersama aroma rambutnya. Namun yang kulakukan hanya diam, tetap memeluknya dengan pelukanku yang mulai merenggang. Tanganku terlalu gemetar untuk mendekapnya.

"Nado saranghae." Suara itu terdengar begitu indah menyapa pendengaranku. Nyaris aku berteriak kencang dan memeluknya bahagia, tapi semua kutahan. Aku harus memastikan pernyataan cintanya.

Kukendurkan pelukanku hingga aku dapat menatap wajahnya kini, mencari kebenaran dalam lautan bola mata jernihnya.

Yang kucari bukanlah kata-kata, tapi kehangatan dan kenyamanan itu. Jika suatu kalimat harus dipelajari agar faham dan hafal, bayi yang tak bisa berkata apapun pun bisa mengerti ketulusan seseorang yang menyayanginya. Namun semakin tumbuh besar jiwa putih bersih mulai ternodai, terbutakan oleh tinta kata-kata dan akhirnya tak bisa membedakan janji dan kebenaran.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang lain, Donghae-a. Benar-benar mencintaimu seperti seorang kekasih." Balasku lirih. Tanganku yang berada di lengan kekarnya mencengkram erat di sana, takut jatuh jika penolakan tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibis manisnya.

Yang kudapatkan kini hanya seulas senyuman. Senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat. Matanya meredup penuh arti. Perlahan tangannya terngkat, meraih pipiku dan mendekatkan wajah kami. Udara di antara kami semakin tipis seiring deru nafasku. Dapat kurasakan terpaan hangat nafasnya di wajahku.

Aku menatapnya dalam. Aku sudah menemukannya, jawaban dari segala kecemasanku. Air jernih yang sebagai penyejuk hatiku.

Kami tidak memerlukan kata-kata lagi. Untaian lafal kini hanya berulang membelai gendang telinga. Semua terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik masing-masing lelaki di hadapan. Kami saling mengerti, tanpa menjelaskan. Ketika dua pasang bibir bertemu, semua melebur menjadi satu.


End file.
